


La Meute en France

by dragonrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, France (Country), M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: La Meute part en France pour retrouver Isaac et Jackson mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...





	La Meute en France

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fic teen wolf !   
> Avec bien sûr du sterek mais aussi du malira et alisaac.  
> Je sais que le couple Theo/Jackson peut sembler bizarre mais je trouve que deux méchants ensemble c'est pas mal... En tout cas moi j'aime bien !  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec un petit commentaire et bonne lecture!

<!-- \-->

Stiles débarqua en courant dans le loft de Derek où la meute avait été réunie à sa demande expresse. Il manqua tomber dans les escaliers et s'arrête dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé devant les autres assis sur les canapés. Il tenait une enveloppe à la main.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que... commença Scott.

L'humain leva une main pour l'interrompre, plié en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quand il put respirer normalement, il se redressa et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

\- Ceci, très chères créatures en tous genres, contient neuf billets d'avion pour Londres et autant de places de train pour la France !

Il regarda les autres, très fier de son petit effet. Effectivement, ils étaient tous bouche-bée. Puis la meute explosa en cris de joie tandis que Derek se renfrognait en grommelant qu'il avait vraiment dû faire d'horribles choses dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça.

  
  


  
  


___________________________________________________

  
  


Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que la meute avait prévu ce voyage. Ils en avaient d'abord vaguement discuté puis y avaient réfléchi plus précisément. Allison avait contacté sa famille qui vivait en Bretagne pour savoir si ils accepteraient d'être envahis par une meute d'adolescents. Après une semaine de négociations, ils avaient accepté. Le plus dur avait été de convaincre leurs parents. Leur diplôme et leur dernier été ensemble avaient été leur meilleure arme. À partir de là, négocier la présence de Liam et Mason avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Le voyage serait aussi une occasion de retrouver Isaac et Jackson. Ils ne savaient pas si Jackson voudrait revenir mais étaient certains qu'Isaac apprécierait de savoir qu'Allison était vivante. En effet, comme il n'avait laissé aucune adresse suite à son départ en France, ils n'avaient pas pu le prévenir que l'ancêtre d'Allison, Marie-Jeanne, avait ressuscité la jeune fille.

  
  


Allison, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Stiles, Scott, Liam, Mason et Derek partaient donc deux mois en Bretagne dans la villa des Argent. Theo avait fortement insisté pour les accompagner mais ils avaient encore plus fermement refusé.

Toute la meute préparait ses valises et une multitude de sacs de voyage avait été empilée dans le loft. Derek n'en finissait plus de râler que ce voyage était une idée encore pire que les plans de Scott, mais en réalité il était très content de ce départ qui allait lui permettre de passer deux mois avec Stiles avant que celui-ci parte pour Washington à la rentrée. En effet, cela faisait maintenant trois mois que le loup et l'hyperactif étaient ensemble, sans pour autant l'avoir dit à quiconque. L'ancien alpha pensait que le voyage serait une bonne occasion pour le déclarer à la meute.

  
  


  
  


Le jour J arriva enfin. Le loft était comme une ruche. Le vol était à 4h du matin, il était donc 2h30 et tous étaient parfaitement réveillés et prêts à partir pour l'aéroport. Tous sauf Derek, qui était allé dormir chez Peter pour pouvoir profiter ne serait-ce que de trois heures de sommeil.

Quand il arriva à l'aéroport, il n'était pas si en retard que ça puisqu'il y avait un gros bouchon au niveau des détecteurs de métaux, bouchon évidemment causé par Stiles, qui avait trouvé utile d'emporter sa batte de base-ball et qui refusait de s'en séparer. Il était donc en train de crier sur un agent de sécurité qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air impressionné. Lydia, Scott et Allison essayaient désespérément de régler la situation tandis que les autres étaient pliés de rire derrière eux. Derek soupira puis s'avança vers eux pour prendre la batte des mains de Stiles et la donner à l'agent. Stiles lui jeta un regard noir qui se transforma vite en sourire quand il reconnut le loup.

\- Derek, ma batte, s'indigna t-il.

\- Tu n'en a pas besoin pour aller en France, Stilinski !

\- Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Non. Maintenant monte dans cet avion ou on te laisse ici et on emmène Theo à la place.

Stiles grommela et passa le portique avant de monter dans l'avion. Liam, Mason et Malia le passèrent sans cesser de rire.

Quand ils furent tous dans l'avion, Kira, Liam et Malia découvrirent qu'un avion, ça vole, et ça peut quand même s'écraser. Après une petite crise de panique au décollage, le vol se déroula sans autre problème, ce qui était quand même exceptionnel.

Ils arrivèrent à Londres à 15h30. Ils descendirent de l'avion et attendaient de récupérer leurs bagages quand quelqu'un appela Derek dans leur dos. Celui-ci se retourna et vit avec horreur Theo, encadré par deux agents de sécurité.

\- Il est avec vous ? demanda une des agents 

\- Oui, malheureusement, répondit Derek après avoir hésité.

\- Il n'est pas majeur, alors la prochaine fois, vous le gardez avec vous.

Sur ce, ils partirent en laissant Theo.

\- Vous pouvez pas me renvoyer, je peux pas voyager seul, dit-il précipitamment.

\- Je sais, dit Derek d'un air renfrogné, je t'avais senti dans l'avion mais c'était déjà trop tard. J’espérais juste que tu ne nous retrouverais pas et qu'on pourrait te perdre à Londres, mais apparemment c'est raté.

Theo eut un petit sourire satisfait et partit avec eux quand ils quittèrent l'aéroport. Kira posa sa main sur l'épaule de Malia pour l’empêcher de sauter sur Theo et de l’égorger.

Le train qui les emmèneraient à Brest était à 21h, ce qui leur laissait le temps de trouver Jackson. Ils avaient son adresse et prirent donc directement le métro, non sans difficultés. Heureusement que Kira était New-Yorkaise et connaissait un peu le fonctionnement d'un métro, sinon Liam serait resté coincé dans le portique.

L'appartement de Jackson se trouvait dans un quartier non loin de Baker Street, qui était à peu près la seule rue convenablement indiquée. Il avait un appartement miteux au troisième étage d'un immeuble décrépi.

\- Je pense qu'il acceptera de rentrer avec nous, dit Stiles en regardant un rat se cacher dans une poubelle.

Ils montèrent les escaliers poussiéreux et sonnèrent à la porte de Jackson. Heureusement que ce dernier avait laissé son adresse précise car ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir un jour Jackson dans un tel endroit.

Un jeune homme à l'air fatigué leur ouvrit la porte. Il les regarda, puis son visage s'illumina quand il les reconnut.

\- Vous êtes venus ?! Ramenez-moi avec vous, je vous en prie ! Je n'ai plus d'argent pour acheter un billet d'avion, s'il vous plaît, ramenez-moi ! supplia Jackson

\- Heu, on passait ici alors on est venu voir si tu allais bien, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, dit Derek, un peu surpris.

Jackson eu un grand sourire et leur claqua la porte au nez. Ils restèrent tous plantés sur le palier. Le loup-garou rouvrit la porte : il tenait une valise à la main.

\- Bon, on y va ?

  
  


Les onze adolescents attendaient à la gare que le train arrive. Ils avaient fait les présentations à Jackson qui ne connaissait qu'Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek et Lydia. Ils lui avaient raconté ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence, ce qui faisait quand même pas mal de choses. Jackson détestait déjà Theo qui lui avait pris sa place en tant que « méchant mais pas trop ».

Quand le train arriva, les jeunes Américains se répartirent sur les sièges, laissant Jackson et Theo sans autre choix que celui de se mettre à côté. Ils s'assirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, sans se regarder. Derek, qui les observait discrètement, soupira en se disant qu'ils auraient de la chance si les deux étaient encore en vie le lendemain.

Il regarda Stiles, qui s'était endormi sur son épaule et qui ronflait doucement. Il espérait que Scott ne le prendrait pas mal quand il apprendrait leur relation. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de le lui dire.

Malia regardait Kira. Avec ses yeux de coyote, elle pouvait voir son aura électrique crépiter autour d'elle. La jeune kitsune disait avoir réussi à contrôler le renard en elle avec l'aide des Shapeshifters. Malia espérait que c'était bien le cas et que Kira n'aurait pas à repartir encore une fois avec les trois étranges femmes.

Tous finirent par s'endormir, tandis que le train filait à travers la France.

  
  


  
  


\- C'est intolérable, s'écria Derek. C'est inacceptable !

Il marchait à grands pas dans les rues de Brest, suivit par la meute, tous pliés en deux de rire.

\- C'est ridicule voyons ! Depuis quand ce glorieux symbole est-il utilisé pour faire des autocollants de voiture ?!

\- Der', le triskel est un symbole breton, dit Stiles entre deux éclats de rire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train, ils étaient passés devant de nombreuses boutiques de souvenirs. Il était heureusement trop tôt pour qu'elles soient ouvertes sinon Derek serait certainement entré pour s'expliquer avec le vendeur. Une explication avec des griffes et des crocs.

  
  


Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa des Argent, qui se trouvait non loin de la ville, un mot était accroché sur la porte : « Nous avons eu une offre de travail à Miami pour l'été donc nous vous laissons la maison, les clés sont dans le pot de fleurs de gauche, il y a des informations sur le fonctionnement de tout ce dont vous avez besoin à l'intérieur, vous pouvez vous mettre à deux par chambre. Allison, nous te faisons confiance, amusez-vous bien et bonne chance pour retrouver votre ami. P.S : Essayez juste de ne pas trop griffer les murs, il y a un bunker si vous voulez pour la pleine lune. »

\- On voit qu'ils ont vraiment confiance en toi, Allison, dit Stiles, rompant le silence.

  
  


  
  


Ils entrèrent dans la luxueuse maison. Des notes avaient été laissées un peu partout à leur attention. Une grande baie vitrée ouvrait sur une piscine, on voyait également la mer à l'horizon. Le soleil levant baignait la maison de lumière.

À l'étage, il y avait huit portes le long d'un grand couloir. Des post-it roses avaient été collés sur six d'entre elles. Ils indiquaient les chambres qu'ils leur avaient préparé. Les chambres étaient grandes, avec deux lits, et avait chacune une salle de bains. Restait à décider qui se mettrait avec qui. Les filles se décidèrent rapidement : Lydia et Allison dans une et Malia et Kira dans une autre. Liam et Mason se mirent ensemble. Ils devaient prévoir avec qui Isaac serait, ce qui laissait deux choix : avec Scott ou avec Derek. Ce dernier manœuvra habilement et finalement Scott se retrouva seul dans une chambre en attendant qu'ils retrouvent Isaac tandis que Derek et Stiles étaient ensemble.

Bien entendu, Jackson et Theo restaient seuls une fois de plus. Le râclement des pieds de lit sur le sol s'entendirent dans toute la maison. Il y avait maintenant un grand espace au centre de la pièce et les deux lits étaient chacun contre un mur opposé. Derek soupira encore une fois en se disant que l'été allait définitivement être long.

  
  


Vers midi, ils cessèrent de somnoler et descendirent à la cuisine pour manger un peu et organiser les recherches. Ils savaient qu'Isaac habitait aux alentours de Brest, peut-être même dans la ville. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes : l'un chercherait en ville et les deux autres dans les villages proches. Isaac avait habité ici un certain temps et les Argent leur avaient laissé des draps pour que les loups puissent sentir son odeur.

Les filles partirent en ville ; Liam, Mason et Scott avaient deux villages à faire et les quatre autres en avaient trois.

  
  


\- Bon Liam, va voir à la mairie, nous, on va chez Orpi pour savoir si un appartement a été loueé par Isaac, dit Mason.

Liam partit vers le centre-ville, non sans se prendre deux ou trois branches qui dépassaient du chemin. Il essayait en même temps de trouver l'odeur d'Isaac. Scott lui avait montré une photo du bêta pour qu'il puisse le reconnaître.

Soudain, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de la rue, il se cogna contre un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui. L'odeur de loup-garou explosa dans son nez, mêlée à une autre beaucoup moins forte mais qu'il reconnaissait : celle d’Isaac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? lança l'autre loup.

\- Je cherche mon ami. Il s'appelle Isaac et tu as son odeur sur toi.

\- L'Américain ? Il a rejoint ma meute il y a quelques mois. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Je suis venu le chercher avec ma meute.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois un alpha, dit l'autre en le dévisageant. Où est ton chef ?

\- Je présume que toi tu es l'alpha ?

\- Oui, je suis Kevin, et Isaac fait partie de ma meute, donc tu ne pourras pas le voir.

Liam regarda l'alpha avec mépris et pris son téléphone pour appeler Scott.

\- C'est ça, appelle ton alpha à la rescousse, dit l'autre en ricanant.

  
  


Scott arriva deux minutes plus tard, juste avant que la situation dégénère et que Liam se jette sur le Français pour le déchiqueter.

\- Je suppose que tu es l'alpha. Si j'étais toi ,je n'aurais pas choisi celui-là pour faire partie de ma meute, dit Kevin en désignant Liam.

Celui-ci grogna, les yeux brillants.

\- Liam, calme-toi, dit Scott. Et toi, dis-nous où est Isaac ?

\- Isaac fait parti de ma meute. S'il est parti de la tienne, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, donc je ne vais te dire où il se trouve. _Sorry, not sorry._

\- Alors dis lui juste qu'Allison le cherche. Tu verras, il voudra bien lui parler.

\- Je lui dirai, mais ne t'étonnes pas s'il ne vient pas. Reviens ici demain à la même heure.

  
  


De retour à la villa des Argent, ils racontèrent aux autres ce qui c'était passé. Allison cachait la joie qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de revoir Isaac. Derek semblait aussi, à sa façon, heureux de retrouver son bêta. Ils commandèrent des pizzas, aucun n'ayant envie de faire la cuisine, sachant que la plupart était du genre à mettre une boîte de conserve au micro-ondes.

Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres car ils avaient prévus de faire des recherches dans le village d'Isaac et ils devaient donc se lever assez tôt.

Stiles avait téléchargé les classiques de Disney. Il ne supportait plus que Derek n'ait jamais vu au moins un d'entre eux. Il comptait lui faire voir la Belle et la Bête, qui était incontestablement son préféré, après le Roi Lion, que Derek avait déjà vu car Stiles avait menacé de le quitter s'il ne le regardait pas.

Kira et Malia jouaient à la Wii. Kira était lamentable à Mario Kart et Malia était la seule personne qui était plus nulle qu'elle.

Theo et Jackson s'ignorait toujours, même si un semblant de conversation avait eu lieu quand ils cherchaient Isaac. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment depuis leur rencontre. Jackson avait demandé à Theo comment allait Lydia. Theo avait appris qu'ils avaient été ensemble avant que Jackson parte en Angleterre. Quand Jackson avait appris que Lydia n'avait personne depuis qu'Aiden était mort, il avait eu un petit sourire satisfait, puis avait remercié Theo avant de s'éloigner. Celui-ci avait ressenti comme une pincement dans la poitrine puis avait secoué la tête avant de rattraper les autres.

Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, et du coin de l’œil il voyait Jackson qui regardait un film, assis en tailleur contre le mur. Il voulait lui parler mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, alors il ne dit rien et détourna la tête.

Jackson tourna discrètement la tête : il avait cru entendre les battements de cœur de Theo accélérer, mais quand il vit le jeune homme taper rapidement sur son clavier, il se dit qu'il avait sûrement rêvé.

  
  


Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Derek et celui-ci venait de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi la Bête ressemblait à un _screamer_ quand elle est redevenue humaine ?

Stiles sourit et descendit du lit de Derek. Il embrassa le loup et alla dans son propre lit en éteignant la lumière au passage.

\- La Petite Sirène demain, ça te va ? demanda l'hyperactif.

Il put presque voir briller le sourire de Derek dans l'obscurité.

  
  


Le lendemain, ils partirent tous dans le village où Liam avait rencontré Kevin pour tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations sur cette meute. Ils rencontrèrent un oméga qui leur apprit qu'il avait été rejeté de la meute il y avait de cela deux mois. Il leur donna de précieuses informations sur la meute et sur Isaac. Kevin avait onze bêtas, plus Isaac qui avait rejoint la meute quelques mois auparavant. Kevin n'était pas un très bon alpha et compensait en mordant beaucoup pour se constituer une meute importante.

Quand il fut l'heure de retourner là où ils avaient rencontré Kevin, ils se séparèrent et seuls Scott et Allison partirent retrouver l'alpha français.

Ils virent tout de suite Isaac. Celui-ci se tenait à côté de Kevin, l'air anxieux et impatient. Quand il vit Allison son visage s'éclaira. Il courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment… comment tu as fait pour...

\- C'est une longue histoire, le coupa t-elle. L'important c'est que je suis là et que je vais rester.

Isaac la serra plus fort avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers Scott. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras puis se détacha de lui et regarda Kevin avec un air satisfait. L'alpha le dévisageait avec colère.

\- Le reste de la meute est là aussi, dit Scott à Isaac. Il faut qu'on te présente certaines personnes.

\- Derek et Stiles sont là aussi ? Il faut que je les voie, répondit le bêta, plus heureux que jamais.

Il se tourna vers Kevin et ouvrit la bouche, mais celui-ci le coupa :

\- Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile de quitter la meute, dit-il d'un ton haineux. Tes petits copains américains s'en rendront vite compte.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit à grands pas. Les trois adolescents le regardèrent partir, sentant que les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

  
  


Les retrouvailles et les présentations se firent dans la bonne humeur générale. Liam et Isaac n'avait pas l'air de s'apprécier beaucoup, chacun étant jaloux de l'autre, mais ils le cachèrent habilement. Ils retournèrent à la villa pour que Isaac leur raconte tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ pour la France et que la meute fasse de même pour lui.

  
  


Les semaines suivantes passèrent plus rapidement que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Ils sortaient ou restaient traîner autour de la piscine. Ils ne se déplaçaient que rarement tous ensemble, sauf pour aller à la plage. Ils voyaient de temps à autre un adolescent disparaître rapidement à un coin de rue quand ils s'approchaient trop, laissant derrière lui une odeur de loup. La meute de Kevin était toujours là, prête à tenir la promesse de son alpha.

Derek et Stiles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'annoncer leur relation à la meute et surtout à Scott. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment il allait réagir quand il l'apprendrait.

Theo et Jackson s'ignorait toujours autant, même si Theo avait encore ressenti plusieurs fois un pincement dans le poitrine quand il avait vu Jackson regarder Lydia. Il avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, et s'était encore un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même, se maudissant d'être aussi faible.

Allison partageait son temps entre Isaac, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et Lydia, qui était comme une sœur pour elle.

La rousse ne s'était pas encore remise totalement de la mort de Aiden et refusait de se remettre avec Jackson, à qui elle en voulait toujours d'être parti en Angleterre sans prévenir.

Scott et Kira était toujours ensemble, mais se voyait de moins en moins souvent car la jeune kitsune préférait passer du temps avec Malia, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci.

Liam et Mason déprimaient ensemble d'être loin de Hayden et Corey et passaient leurs journées au téléphone avec les deux adolescents restés en Amérique.

  
  


  
  


Ils arrivaient à la moitié de leur séjour et c'était l'anniversaire de Theo. Il avait dix-huit ans et ils avaient saisi cette excuse pour partir en boîte, laissant Liam et Mason se morfondre seuls.

La meute de Kevin était évidemment présente et ils eurent droit à plusieurs regards haineux en entrant. Il se séparèrent tous pour aller danser ou chercher un verre. Theo se retrouva seul au bar à regarder du coin de l’œil Jackson qui parlait à Lydia.

Allison et Isaac dansaient, ainsi que Scott et Kira. Malia les regardaient de loin, seule. Les loups avaient apporté du tue-loup pour pouvoir se saouler, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée, comme l'avait intelligemment signalé Stiles. On ne l'avait bien entendu pas écouté.

Quand Scott partit chercher d'autres verres, Malia s'avança vers Kira, la prit par la taille et commença à danser. Kira se laissa faire, souriant quand elle vit que Malia avait déjà descendu pas mal de verres.

Stiles se rendit vite compte que son loup tenait très mal l'alcool. En effet, Derek parlait sans s'arrêter, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui. Quand l'ancien alpha se leva et l’entraîna vers la piste, il commença à protester, mais le loup ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Der', on peut pas danser, si Scott nous voit c'est fichu !

\- M'en fiche de Scott, répondit Derek. Viens.

Stiles comprit que ça ne servait à rien de discuter et capitula, jetant un regard anxieux aux alentours pour voir si Scott était là. Il ne vit que trois adolescents, sûrement des loups de Kevin, qui les regardaient avec un sourire carnassier. Il soupira puis se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper Derek avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le soutenir, ce qui fit reprendre un peu ses esprits à Derek qui le serra à son tour. Ils continuèrent à danser, Stiles regardant toujours aux alentours pour voir si un membre de la meute les regardait.

 

Jackson parlait avec Lydia et ça ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu. La Banshee refusait de le voir depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Jackson avait compris qu'elle lui en voulait toujours d'être parti et voulait s'excuser pour essayer de la reconquérir.

Mais Lydia avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était parti et était devenue suffisamment forte pour refuser. Quand elle partit à grands pas en le laissant seul, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance avec elle. Bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Savoir qu'elle avait tourné la page lui permettait de le faire aussi. Il but quand même quelques shots pour être sûr de se remettre du premier râteau de sa vie.

Theo était toujours assis au bar. Il avait dix-huit ans mais il n'avait personne. Ses parents étaient partis sans laisser d'adresse quand il était sous terre et il ne pouvait vraiment pas les en blâmer. S'il n'avait pas fait ça, onze ans plus tôt, il aurait pu fêter son anniversaire avec sa sœur, sa famille et ses amis. Sa sœur... Il savait qu'il avait mérité ses souffrances sous terre mais que ce soit elle qui les lui inflige avait été le pire de tout. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis bien longtemps, mais il l'avait repoussée en se cachant derrière un mur, que personne ne pouvait briser. Mais maintenant, quelqu'un avait bien réussi. Comme un serpent, il s'était immiscé dans son esprit, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus le faire partir. Ses sentiments pour Jackson étaient bien présents même s'il ne voulait le reconnaître pour rien au monde.

Quand le bêta s'assit à côté de lui et commença à lui parler, il cessa de ressasser toutes ses pensées et écouta ce que Jackson, le seul qui pouvait percer sa carapace, lui disait :

\- Lydia a rompu avec moi, déclara-t-il

\- Désolé pour toi, mec.

\- C'est bon , c'est pas grave, je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Tu vis une passionnante histoire d'amour avec ta bouteille de bière ? ironisa Theo, avisant la bouteille dans la main de Jackson

\- Très drôle. Non je pensais plutôt à toi. Joyeux anniversaire.

Sur ce, il se leva et saisit le t-shirt de Theo avant de l'embrasser. La chimère ouvrit grand les yeux avant de rendre son baiser au loup. Il sentit son mur, ce mur qu'il avait mis temps de temps à construire, voler en éclats. Quand Jackson se détacha de lui et s'éloigna dans la foule, il resta planté là, sous le regard amusé du barman.

  
  


Stiles et Derek dansaient toujours. L'hyperactif avait cessé de s'inquiéter qu'on les voie et avait posé sa tête dans le cou de son loup. Derek avait repris ses esprits et quand il releva la tête et vit Scott les regarder comme si une bombe atomique venait d'exploser, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prit Stiles par les épaules pour qu'il relève la tête et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, l'humain l'embrassa en retour avant de se détacher de lui et de voir Scott qui les regardait toujours. Il s'écarta de Derek pour courir vers Scott.

\- Scott ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer !

\- Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris, dit ce dernier.

Il jeta un regard glacial à Derek qui venait de les rejoindre puis s'éloigna avec un air furieux et blessé.

\- On lui expliquera demain, dit Derek. Ici il y a trop de bruit et trop de monde.

Stiles acquiesça, regardant Scott s'éloigner dans la foule.

 

Kira et Malia dansaient encore. Malia était toujours un peu à l'ouest mais elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait quand même toute sa vie de sa danse avec Kira. La kitsune était un peu confuse de penser la même chose qu'elle, mais elle profitait de son moment avec Malia et ne s'arrêta que quand elle entendit Scott crier son nom dans ses oreilles.

\- On rentre tous ! cria Scott pour se faire entendre. Aidez-moi à trouver les autres et on y va.

Il avait l'air furieux et triste, et Kira pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas protester. Quand ils eurent retrouvé tous les autres, dont certains se conduisaient encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude, ils rentrèrent tous à la villa.

Liam et Mason étaient encore dans l'une de leurs interminables séances de Skype avec leurs petits amis en Amérique. Quand ils les virent tous rentrer, la moitié d'entre eux l'air furieux ou au bord du suicide, ils ne posèrent pas trop de questions et allèrent se coucher comme tous les autres.

  
  


Theo ne dormit pas. Il écoutait la respiration et les battements de cœur de Jackson qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ne comprenait plus rien et devait contrôler toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'envahissaient.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Scott ne dormait pas non plus. Il repensait sans cesse à Derek et Stiles. Depuis quand ces deux là étaient-ils ensemble ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit ? Si Stiles l'avait prévenu plus tôt, il aurait compris mais là... Cela sonnait comme une trahison à ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, son frère même, ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. Il ne comprenait pas et ne savait pas non plus s'il voulait entendre des explications ou pas.

  
  


Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla tôt, ce qui réveilla Derek également. Il commença à faire les cent pas en attendant de pouvoir parler à Scott, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

Quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il se précipita dehors, suivi plus lentement par Derek.

Scott était dans le couloir. 

\- C'est bon, je t'entends faire les cent pas depuis une heure. Impossible de dormir. Alors je vais t'écouter et tu vas répondre à mes questions.

\- Viens en bas, je vais t'expliquer.

Les trois hommes descendirent l'escalier et allèrent s’asseoir sur un canapé.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Scott avant qu'un des deux autres puisse dire quelque chose.

\- Depuis quatre mois, répondit Derek, la tête basse.

\- Quatre mois ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

\- On ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir, dit Stiles.

\- Eh bien maintenant vous savez ! Mal ! Franchement je l'aurais mieux pris si vous me l'aviez dit avant ! Là, je n'ai plus rien à dire de toute façon !

Il se leva et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Stiles baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Derek le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter, même s'il savait que c'était inutile.

  
  


Jackson se réveilla et entendit un bruit derrière lui tandis qu'il sentait le cœur de Theo accélérer brutalement. Il se retourna et ne vit que le dos du jeune homme, qui cs'était retourné précipitamment. Il soupira et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bains.

Theo relâcha sa respiration et roula sur le dos. Il regarda le plafond en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre et de descendre l'escalier. Il se figea quand il vit Stiles endormi sur les genoux de Derek, puis il se rappela les avoir vu danser ensemble la veille et ne posa pas plus de questions, lâchant seulement un vague « S'lut » avant de partir dans la cuisine.

Jackson sortit de la salle de bains et resta arrêté un instant devant le lit vide de Theo avant de secouer la tête et de descendre à son tour. Quand il vit Derek et Stiles, il s'arrêta et fixa tour à tour l'humain endormi et le loup. Derek le défia du regard de faire un commentaire mais Jackson avait l'esprit ailleurs et haussa simplement les épaules avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Theo, assis à la table, regardant fixement un paquet de céréales posé devant lui.

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas les céréales ? fit-il remarquer au jeune homme.

\- J'aime ça mais je n'aime pas en manger.

Jackson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand on était petits, on en mangeait tout le temps avec ma sœur. On ne mangeait que ça. Et puis après elle n'était plus là. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. En fait tu ne sais rien sur moi. Moi par contre je sais beaucoup de choses.

Jackson le regardait toujours d'un air ahuri. Theo continuait à parler, sans s'arrêter.

\- Je sais par exemple ce que tu voulais me dire. Tu voulais me dire de ne pas me faire de films pour hier soir, que tu étais juste bourré et que ça ne comptait pas et ça ne compterait jamais.

\- Theo...

\- Non, laisse-moi finir.

Le jeune homme avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de moi. Qui le voudrait ? Et tu ne sais même pas le quart de ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. Tu sais quoi ? Tu leur demanderas. Ils se feront un plaisir de t'expliquer à quel point je suis un monstre.

Il se leva et partit en claquant la porte d'entrée. Puis il se mit à courir vers la mer, sans plus retenir ses larmes.

Jackson était toujours immobile quand Derek et Stiles arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est parti ? demanda Derek.

Jackson ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le paquet de céréales à son tour.

\- Theo, finit-il par lâcher. Il est parti.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais rien OK ? Si tu veux le rattraper vas-y ! s'énerva Jackson. Moi je m'en fous.

Il monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison de fous ? demanda Stiles.

  
  


Theo revint en milieu d'après-midi. Il ignora Derek qui lui criait dessus et jeta un dernier regard à Jackson avant de sortir dans le jardin avec un sandwich.

L'ambiance dans la villa était glaciale. Scott ne regardait même plus Stiles et Derek, Kira avait l'air de ne plus vouloir non plus lui adresser la parole pour une raison inconnue de tous. Elle restait avec Malia dans un coin. Allison, Isaac et Lydia n'avait même pas remarqué la tension présente entre la moitié des membres de la meute, tout comme Liam et Mason qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

\- Bon, cet après-midi, on va tous à la plage, déclara Stiles. Pas la peine de discuter, ajouta-t-il en voyant les autres ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Quelqu'un va prévenir Theo, on part dans une heure.

Les autres partirent se préparer en grommelant tandis que Stiles échangeait un regard avec Derek en soupirant.

Ils partirent vers la plage en traînant des pieds. Ils croisèrent plusieurs loups de Kevin qui commencèrent à les suivre, leur criant des insultes. Derek surveillait les adolescents d'un air anxieux, ne voulant pas déclencher une bagarre qui se finirait forcément mal. Soudain, Kevin arriva devant eux, flanqué de trois autres bêtas.

\- Alors on se promène ? Vous vous êtes remis d'hier soir ?

Ilsse tourna tour à tour vers Derek et Theo :

\- Bah alors, on a fâché son alpha ? Et toi, où est-ce que t'as mis ton petit copain ?

Il regarda finalement Scott, hilare :

\- Y a beaucoup de gays dans ta meute, quand même !

La meute se jeta sur lui. Même Derek s'en fichait à présent de déclencher une bagarre. Même Lydia et Stiles, qui avait pris des cours de combats au corps-à-corps, se battaient. Aucun loup n'utilisait ses griffes ou ses crocs pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais aucun ne se gênait pour utiliser ses sens développés. Ils n'arrêtèrent de se battre que quand la sirène de la police retentit. Les passants les avait appelés en voyant cette vingtaine d'adolescents tenter de se déchiqueter. Ils eurent le temps de s'enfuir avant que les flics ne débarquent, et coururent en coupant à travers les bois pour arriver directement dans le jardin de la villa. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait été sérieusement blessé et ils s'en tireraient avec quelques bleus.

\- Bon, bah je crois que c'est fichu pour la plage, fit remarquer Stiles.

Les douze adolescents éclatèrent de rire, leurs tensions oubliées l'espace d'un instant.

  
  


Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Ils ne sortaient presque plus à cause de Kevin qui continuait de les insulter via leur boîte aux lettres. Kira avait quitté Scott au cours d'une dispute qu'ils avaient souvent depuis quelques semaines.

L'alpha évitait tout le monde, en particulier Derek et Stiles. Theo ne parlait plus à personne, restant au bord de la piscine pour éviter de croiser Jackson qui n'aimait pas tellement l'eau depuis qu'il avait été un Kanima. Kira et Malia ne se quittaient plus et les autres tentaient d'éviter les loups de mauvaise humeur.

  
  


Un jour où l'ambiance était particulièrement froide suite à une énième tentative de Stiles pour se justifier auprès de Scott, la meute française passa à l'action. Les Américains étaient tous ensemble dans le salon, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, quand les fenêtres volèrent en éclats, laissant entrer des sortes de torches constituées de bouts de tissu imbibés d'essence. Les rideaux et le tapis s'enflammèrent et les adolescents durent se précipiter dehors pour échapper aux flammes.

Derek eut juste le temps de voir des loups-garous partir en courant vers la forêt avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Il se retourna et chercha Stiles du regard, sans le trouver. Une bouffée de panique monta en lui et il fit demi-tour, les yeux plissés et larmoyants. Il aperçut enfin Stiles à travers la fumée. Il était couché à terre, le dos de son t-shirt en feu. Il le souleva sans se soucier de ses propres brûlures et courut vers la piscine pour éteindre les flammes. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Jackson et Malia émerger à leur tour de la maison en flammes, portant Theo et Kira, inanimés.

Le feu s'arrêtait de lui-même, faute de combustible. Scott se laissa tomber à côté de Derek, regardant Stiles qui était toujours évanoui. Derek tentait de maîtriser sa panique, mais des images de sa propre maison en feu se mêlaient à celle de Stiles inanimé, et même s'il voyait bien que Stiles n'était pas gravement blessé, il ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre. Scott posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. Voir à quel point l'ancien alpha s'inquiétait pour Stiles lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été stupide de se fâcher avec eux à propos de leur relation.

  
  


Jackson était penché sur Theo qui était dans un état bien plus inquiétant que Stiles. Son t-shirt était parti en fumée et une grande ligne rouge vif barrait son torse. Il respirait avec difficulté et était toujours inconscient.

  
  


Le pied et la cheville de Kira était brûlés et sûrement cassés. Malia était à côté d'elle et tentait de prendre sa douleur. Sa main était presque entièrement noire et Scott dut intervenir pour la dégager avant qu'elle ne se tue. Kira se réveilla enfin et regarda Malia qui haletait à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa en grimaçant de douleur et prit doucement la coyote dans ses bras avant de la remercier.

  
  


Jackson n'arrivait pas à aider Theo, ce qui le rendait fou. Les loups essayèrent tour à tour mais ils sentaient comme un blocage chez le jeune homme. Inconsciemment, il refusait toute aide.

\- Pourquoi il ne guérit pas ?! s'écria Jackson qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Calme-toi, ça ne vas pas l'aider, répondit Scott.

\- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas guérir, hasarda Derek. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à son anniversaire. Il n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Et alors, comment on fait ?! s'exclama Jackson.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'il a.

Theo respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et sa respiration était sifflante. Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement et Jackson craignait à chaque instant qu'il ne s'arrête.

\- C'est ma faute, déclara-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai rejeté. Et maintenant il va mourir à cause de moi.

Les autres le regardait sans rien dire. Jackson se pencha et embrassa Theo, dans un dernier geste désespéré. Alors il sentit tout ce que Theo cachait depuis si longtemps passer en lui. Ses souvenirs l’atteignirent de plein fouet, et toute sa culpabilité aussi.

La chimère ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de tousser pour évacuer la cendre de ses poumons. Il eut juste le temps de regarder Jackson en pleurs et de commencer à pleurer à son tour avant que le bêta ne l'embrasse à nouveau. La douleur que Theo ressentait encore à cause de ses brûlures ne l'empêcha en rien de lui rendre son baiser.

\- Bon, c'est très mignon tout ça mais avouez que ça le fait pas trop pour l'image des loups-garous féroces.

\- Stiles ! S'écria Derek.

Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement sur un coude et regarda Derek courir vers lui.

\- Enfin je dis ça comme ça hein, mais bon si vous pouviez au moins éviter de pleurer...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, étouffé par Derek qui le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Doucement Der', protesta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je viens juste de me réveiller !

  
  


  
  


  
  


Les jeunes Américains passèrent les jours suivants à élaborer des plans fumeux pour se venger, tout en nettoyant la maison de toute la cendre qui s'était posée sur les meubles. Heureusement, les flammes n'avaient atteint que les rideaux et une bonne partie du tapis, donc les dégâts n'étaient pas trop importants.

Derek et Scott se relayaient pour veiller sur Stiles qui guérissait lentement mais qui était bien réveillé et prêt à « aller botter les fesses de cet imbécile poilu », selon ses dires.

Les deux loups s'étaient réconciliés depuis que Stiles avait été blessé, et ce dernier ne cachait pas la joie qu'il éprouvait à voir tous ses problèmes résolus.

Kira et Scott s'étaient eux aussi expliqués calmement, et même si ils n'étaient pas question pour eux de se remettre ensemble, ils acceptaient au moins de s'adresser la parole.

Theo et Jackson ne se quittaient plus et passaient leur temps à élaborer des plans dangereux et cruels avant de les faire passer pour des blagues quand ils les soumettaient à Scott. L'alpha n'était pas dupe mais était heureux de voir les deux méchants reconvertis s'épanouir enfin dans la meute.

  
  


Ils avaient déjà réussi à obtenir des renseignements importants de la part de l’oméga qu'ils avaient rencontré et Isaac, qui avait passé quelques mois dans la meute, avait complété ses informations : Kevin était un mauvais alpha et seuls deux de ses bêtas lui étaient vraiment fidèles. Les autres membres de la meute avaient peur de leur chef.

Stiles proposa d'exploiter cela pour monter le reste de sa meute contre Kevin. Ils ne voulaient bien évidemment pas le tuer, et faire de lui un oméga semblait une bonne alternative. Ils faisaient pour cela confiance à Isaac qui s'était fait quelques amis parmi les bêtas.

  
  


Isaac avait réussi à rassembler quelques bêtas et ils se rendirent tous au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr au courant de ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ? interrogea Derek.

Les loups le regardèrent avec méfiance sans rien dire.

\- Votre alpha, Kevin, et deux membres de sa meute sont venus chez nous pour tenter de mettre le feu à notre maison. Heureusement, nos blessés ont vite guéris.

\- Vous mentez ! cria un des bêtas. Kevin n'aurait pas fait ça. En plus vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Theo s'avança vers lui et souleva son t-shirt, dévoilant sa blessure qui n'était pas encore totalement cicatrisée.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, déclara-t-il d'un ton amer.

Les bêtas le regardèrent, d'abord méfiants, avant de comprendre qu'il disait vrai. Derek sentit un sentiment de colère se répandre parmi les loups. Le bêta qui avait parlé avant avait l'air furieux de s'être laissé avoir.

\- Si vous nous croyez, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : l'exclure de votre meute ! Faire de lui un oméga lui fera retenir la leçon.

Les bêtas approuvèrent et partirent sans plus attendre.

\- Pour une fois que notre plan a fonctionné. C'est sûrement parce que c'était le mien, dit Stiles qui les avait accompagnés, suffisamment guéri.

  
  


  
  


Le bêta qui avait semblé diriger les autres revint les voir en fin d'après-midi. Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient enfin chassé Kevin et un de ses bêtas qui lui était resté fidèle, l'autre ayant rejoint leurs rangs. Il les remercia et s'excusa, leur promettant qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun problème avec ce qui était désormais sa meute.

  
  


Ils arrivèrent à la fin de leurs vacances sans même s'en apercevoir. La meute était redevenue unie et les disputes et tensions qui régnaient quelques semaines plus tôt n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Ils se prenaient même à remercier Kevin car c'était lui qui, en déclenchant l'incendie, les avaient réunis de nouveau. Ils avaient fait remplacer les fenêtres et les rideaux qui avaient été brûlés. Allison comptait sur eux pour ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à son oncle et sa tante et ils ne la contredirent pas une seconde.

Quand le jour de leur départ arriva, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus de Miami, ce qui n'était finalement pas plus mal. Isaac et Jackson repartaient bien évidemment avec eux ; ils n'auraient laissé Allison et Theo pour rien au monde.

Le train et le vol se déroulèrent sans trop de problèmes à part quelques angoisses au décollage. Le shérif, Mélissa et Argent les attendaient pour les ramener à Beacon Hills. Ils eurent beau poser des questions sur le voyage, personne ne leur répondit, car les adolescents s'étaient promis qu'ils ne raconteraient rien.

\- Où est-ce qu'on vous dépose tous ? demandèrent les adultes.

\- Chez moi, dit Derek. Il faut qu'on voie le reste de la meute.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard, comprenant que les vacances n'étaient pas vraiment finies pour les adolescents, et qu'elles continueraient tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.


End file.
